Killing Floor: Calamity
Killing Floor: Calamity is a top-down arcade shooter for the Ouya system, and later ported to Android. There were some hints it may later come to Steam, but to date it has not. The game was developed by Tripwire Interactive and Toadman Interactive. The game takes place in the cities and countryside of England and was based on the original Killing Floor game by Tripwire Interactive, using many of the assets from that game. Gameplay In Killing Floor: Calamity, each Perk has it's own special ability you can trigger whenever it is off cooldown. Additionally, instead of having a Weight system, you are instead limited to only carrying a Sidearm and two Primary Weapons, along with your Knife, Armor and Grenades. In addition to each Perk now being able to level up to Level 20, each individual weapon can also level up, also to Level 20. Enemies are also capable of dropping weapons for you. Additionally you are now limited to a maximum of three healing syringes and must gather more from around the map if needed. They are automatically replenished between waves. Power-ups can also be found on the map, providing players with temporary buffs. There is a short Tutorial narrated by Quentin in a drill sergeant kind of role, and then the only gameplay mode is a version of Survival Mode modified for top-down gameplay. You do not have to visit the Trader at the end of each wave, as a Shop Screen automatically pops up instead. Due to the top-down view, the Jump ability has instead been replaced with a Dodge Roll. All Perks are capable of seeing enemy health bars, unlike other games where only the Commando can. Damage Numbers also pop up when you hit enemies. Like the original Killing Floor, the Patriarch is the only Boss and appears once you have survived all the waves. However, you are now able to always see his health bar and remaining healing syringes. The game can only be played with one or two players. Characters Killing Floor: Calamity uses 21 of the characters available in the first Killing Floor, except now they are tied to Perks. Each Perk has three characters assigned to it. Features * A new take on the smash PC hit Killing Floor, designed and built specifically for couch gaming on the OUYA in a top-down Arcade Shooter format! * Play solo or with a friend with 2 player Co-op on one screen. Now you can literally laugh in your friends' faces when they get chewed up by a Fleshpound! * 21 of your favorite playable characters from the PC version. * All 10 Zeds from the Clot to the Patriarch are included and are as least as dangerous as ever. * 7 Perks upgradeable to Level 20, with added new special abilities. * 9 new maps specifically designed for top down shooter mayhem. * 35 unique weapons – including 3 special weapons (Golden AK47, Leafblower, Dual Mac-10). Gallery Calamity title.PNG Calamity-01.jpg Calamity-02.jpg Calamity-03.jpg Calamity-04.jpg Calamity-05.jpg Calamity-06.jpg Videos Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity||true Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Game